dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Makatak7
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Dishonored Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Dopp Re: thanks You are very welcome. Glad to help! Raylan13 (talk) 01:54, December 20, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hi Makatak7! I'm very glad you like the new skin! First off, I'd like to say that you've been doing a great job on the wiki! The content the wiki currently has is fully up-to-date, even though there's not a lot on the game yet, you've managed to find it all. Great work! I'd also like to apologize for not asking your for permission to change the skin or mainpage of the wiki - when I had a look at the Recent Activity page of the wiki I couldn't find any recent editors (mostly because our info is already fully up-to-date). I'll definitely be visiting this wiki again! Right now I'm super excited for Dishonored (it's a mix of all my favorite games) so I'm following all news on the game. And I know this wiki will get even better as more information in Dishonored is released. Again, thanks for all the hard work on the wiki! If you ever need anything, just drop me a message :). Cheers, Mark (talk) 21:46, February 10, 2012 (UTC) No worries about not asking permission to change the skin or homepage. I love the new changes! Right now I'm really just waiting for new information. Hopefully the wiki will take off and expand once new information is released and the game comes out! Makatak7 22:43, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Hi Makatak7! I've made a bunch of changes and added a lot of new stuff. Have a look around! (I hope you don't think I've overstepped my bounds... If so, I apologise.) I have higher resolution versions of a lot of the images you've added. Do you mind if I swap what you've provided for the higher res ones? I'd also suggest we change the "weapons" category to "equipment" -- there are also gadgets and buffs, called whalebone charms, in the game. Then we can list "weapons", "charms" and "gadgets" as subcategories of "equipment". You've done a great job on the wiki! Ooofbaer 10:32, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Hello Ooofabaer! Thank you very much for the edits! They make the wiki look much more offical. I think that it would be fine to change "weapons" to "equipment". If you don't know how (but I believe you do know how) to do it, I will change it later today. You have not overstepped your bounds at all. I encourage all participation on the wiki. Feel free to upload the higher resolution images if you would like, but make sure to replace the pictures wherever they show up on the wiki (i.e. If you change the picture of the Tallboys on the Tallboy page, update it on the Bow page too). Just one thing to mention that isn't very important: On someone's talk page, when starting a new topic, mark it with two equals signs, the name of the topic, and then two more equals signs (no spaces). Thanks again for your help, and feel free to keep contributing to the wiki! Makatak7 12:21, March 6, 2012 (UTC)